Achieving for the ZEXAL: the Numbers Hunter and the Legendary Warrior
by Stellaskia
Summary: AU. Heartland City had been fused with another city, but it isn't the main problem. In fact, Yuma and Astral receive the visit of a mysterious character who wants to steal the ZEXAL power for his emperor. Let's add also five Legendary Warriors, a magical jewel hidden somewhere, the origins of the Astral envoy and even an "Irregular Number". The domino effect is ready to start...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Stellaskia is back here with Achieving for the ZEXAL, hoping that this version will be better that the other I delated, if you remember. The Italian version of this cross-over can be found on Efp fanfiction, the title is the same (only it's in Italian).**

**The first chapter of this new version is very different from the old version's: Yuma and Joker still duel, but we finally see our favorite duo in action, alongside with the creepy jester's monsters (who can recognize them? ;) ). I deleted that whole shining portals thing because I didn't actually like that, as well as Miyuki's appearence (she will debut in another chapter).**

**Well, what else? Sorry for my bad English, any bolded card is mine, and...let's get it started!**

* * *

**1: Fusion! A creepy Joker appeared?!**

Apparently, bad weather has started to rage on the usually sunny city of Heartland.

Wind, rain, black clouds: it seemed weather had decided to side against the citizens and in particular against the duelists, who were suddenly deprived of their hangouts.

* * *

-Ahh...it hasn't been a kattobingu day after all...

-Are you more angered for the bad weather or for your defeat?

-...s-shut up, Astral!

The 13-year-old duelist Yuma Tsukumo was walking in a street, trying not to get wet and to finally reach his home.

At his side, floating as usual, there was Astral, the envoy from the Astral World, who had the mission of gathering all the one hundred Numbers cards, which were scattered on the Earth, and his memory too.

Yuma huffed, obviously irritated by that question.

-I don't even want to know what will Akari say when I'll return home...-he sighed, thinking at his sister, when something caught his attention, making him stop suddenly.

-But...what on Earth is...-Yuma murmured, astonished; Astral floated near him and asked:-What's wrong, Yuma?

But when he raised his eyes, he finally saw what was wrong.

It seemed Heartland City had been "mixed" with another city: there were houses where before there were streets, and more classical buildings had appeared alongside Heartland's futuristic skyscrapers.

-What on Earth is going on?!-Yuma exclaimed, really confused as the other passers-by.

People were looking around puzzled, someone was asking for directions, someone was taking photos and there was even someone who was calling the police.

-Yuma, is it normal for a city to change itself during the day?-Astral asked to the duelist, confused as him.

-No, but if I don't go back home quickly I'll take the cold for sure!-Yuma said, starting to run.

Unaware to them, four pairs of eyes were following them.

* * *

-Well, it seems my spell has worked, after all!-a sinister voice commented.

-Then, shall we find him-oni?-a deep but insecure voice asked him.

-Yes...and be sure that the Astral envoy is with him,-the first voice said.

-But what about them-dawasa?-a raucous feminine voice, which probably belonged to an old woman, asked him.

-They won't be a problem for the moment,-the first voice answered again.-Just...leave the Astral envoy and its new holder to me.

-If you said so, Joker, uruffufu!-another raucous voice laughed.

* * *

-Where did you go, Yuma?! You didn't even let me know!

It was Akari's inevitable question when she saw her wet brother coming home.

-Uhh...well, I was...you know, just...-Yuma babbled, but seeing his sister's suspicious face, he decided for the retreat.-I didn't duel!-he just exclaimed, rushing in his bedroom, and quickly closed the door.

-I believe your sister doesn't still approve your decision of being a duelist,-Astral commented, still with his arms crossed, following his friend into the attic.

Yuma just groaned, closing the attic's manhole. Then he sank in his hammock, and moved his head to look at the new landscape outside the window.

The rain was still falling, and it was worse than before. Lightnings were flashing in the dark sky...wind was blowing...

"It really seems the world's ending or something," Yuma thought, a bit scared by that bad weather.

The Astral envoy too was a bit tense. He had never seen an event like that: the "fusion" of two cities, and then a storm...it was strange indeed, even for a planet like the Earth.

Feeling a strange sensation, Astral moved his eyes towards a distant spot in the gray and cloudy sky: something was approaching...

-Yuma! Look out!-he suddenly exclaimed, making his friend jolt: a black lightning was rushing towards the window!

Yuma just had the time to jump off his hammock and land on the attic's floor that the black lightning threw open the window and crashed on the ground, creating a myriad of dark sparkles a few inches from them.

-T-this isn't normal...-Yuma babbled, definitively scared, dilating his eyes in fear.

The dark sparkles had started to swirl and concentrate in a certain point, then they created a vortex of shadows that scared more the young duelist and made Astral really nervous.

Then the vortex exploded, leaving a few strips of smoke...and a card.

Seeing that everything was back to normal, Yuma outstretched a trembling hand and took that card stuck in the floor.

Astral got close to him to see what was written on it, but in vain: it was a simple white card, as big as a regular duel monsters card.

-So...it was all for this,-Yuma muttered, actually a bit disappointed.

-Look!-Astral exclaimed, pointing at the card: some writings were appearing on it!

_To the holder of the Emperor's Key and the Astral Envoy_

_If you want to bring your world back to normal..._

_...then, come to the third warehouse at the port this evening._

After Yuma finished to read those writings, the card suddenly burnt itself, making the duelist release it, and it transformed into thin black ashes.

-What are we going to do, now?-Astral asked to his friend, having a bad feeling about that.

-We don't have much choice,-Yuma answered, grabbing the Key to calm himself.

The pendant emitted a faint glow.

* * *

After dinner, Yuma rushed into the attic again.

Making sure his sister wasn't following him, he opened the window and jumped out of that, with Astral following him.

The two then ran towards the streets, trying to reach the harbor in that confused city.

While following Yuma, Astral couldn't help but think of who could have sent that message to them.

It couldn't have been from Kaito: that duelist preferred the direct contact instead of a system like that.

Could it have been another Numbers hunter? Or a Numbers holder? Or maybe a completely different enemy?

And what if it wasn't an enemy, but an ally? Could it have been another Astral being? Someone who knew what had happened to him, perhaps?

But he didn't think anything else that Yuma and him reached the port.

There wasn't anyone, there. It was better for them.

Yuma walked carefully towards the warehouses, searching for the right one, when he finally found it.

The third warehouse was a red crumbling shed, with planks fixed to the doors and windows. There was even a burnt light bulb attached to the door.

Yuma swallowed, trying to send his anxiety down, and approached that building, Astral floating next to him.

The duelist tried to remove those axles fixed to the door, and when he managed to do that, the door creaked open.

-Great, it looks like a horror movie...-Yuma commented, more nervous than before, entering the dark warehouse.

Astral glanced into the building's half-light: as expected, he didn't see anything but old boxes and various ropes, but it didn't mean that...

Then, it arrived: the signal of a third presence.

-There's someone else, here,-he warned Yuma, preventing him by exploring more the ruined warehouse. Yuma nodded in response and squeezed his Key, preparing himself to the incoming apparition.

A figure came out of the shadows, walking slowly and clapping his pale hands, and then stopped in front of them, showing himself under the light of the moon that was coming in through the broken window.

He was a tall man, dressed in a very showy way: he was wearing a kind of purple cape with a red belt on it, a white suit, black and pointed shoes; his hair were modeled as a kind of jester's hat, multicolored blue, red, yellow and violet, all of them decorated with a small ball fixed to the pointed ends. He was wearing also a white half masque, which hid his eyes behind two black slots.

That man was fiddling with a deck of violet cards, making them slide among his clawed fingers, then he made them disappear with a flourish of his hands to applaud.

-Very well...-he said, in such a mellifluous tone that made Yuma only more nervous.-I did not think you would come, actually...you must be very brave...or very foolish,-he added, smiling evilly and finishing his applause to cross his arms.

"So he can see Astral," Yuma thought, seeing the fact that guy had spoken to him and the spirit. But it didn't make things easier for them.-Who are you? And why did you call us?-asked the young duelist on the defensive.

-Calm down, boy, nothing will happen to you...-the masked guy said him in a reassuring tone.-...if you do what I say,-he specified, before smiling evilly again.-But allow me to introduce myself!

That jester made a little bow.-My name is Joker,-he said in a cringing tone,-and I am the most trusted ally as well as counselor of my master and emperor, Pierrot-sama!

Astral narrowed his eyes, looking over the situation. He didn't trust that Joker – his aura was too thick and dark, and it wasn't always a good thing –, and probably not even Yuma was trusting him.

-And what do you want from us, Joker?-Yuma asked again to that creepy jester, still on the defensive.

"Joker" grinned.-The answer is very simple, young duelist...-he said, raising.-My emperor allowed me to fuse your beautiful city with another, in order to find a thing you sure know, or even _have_...a power that will free him...

Those last words made a bell ring in Astral's head.

-I was sent here to snatch the ZEXAL power from you and bring it to my emperor, so that the Bad Ending will spread in the whole universe, covering everything in despair and blackness!-exclaimed Joker, smiling almost hysterically.

-What?!-Yuma exclaimed, shocked, taking a step back. Then he regained his courage.-And you really believe that we'll let you take the ZEXAL power for these gains?-he asked him.

-Of course not,-Joker said, changing his mad expression into a sad one.-I know you'd said that, and at this rate...

With a sudden jerk, Joker took out one of his cards from his purple cloak and threw it quickly to Yuma.

The card stuck just above the heart, close to the Emperor's Key, then it dissolved into a haze of reddish smoke, which flew in the boy's chest.

-It's one of my most successful tricks, the Duel Card!-Joker said, noticing the astonished expressions of Yuma and Astral.-In other words, it prevents you from leaving this place until we have finished our fight!

-So, it is a different version of the Duel Anchor...-Astral said to himself, remembering the technique used by Kaito to catch the owners of the Numbers cards. Maybe Joker was one of them, seeing that evil aura...

-Well, kid, are you enough brave to stand a duel against me?-Joker asked to Yuma in a mocking tone.-I warn you, I don't play fairly...

-I'm not scared of you! If you want a duel, then a duel you'll have, Joker!-Yuma exclaimed, raising a fist, a determined light in his red eyes.-Let's go! Kattobingu da, ore!-he exclaimed then, throwing his Duel Pad in the air to get it assembled.

Joker raised his left arm: a violet flame burnt it, making a Duel Disk of steel appear.

-Duel Disk, set!

-Duel Gazer, set!

-_AR vision, link established. Establishing link between A and B_,-an incorporeal voice said, while the Augmented Reality was setting on.

-**DUEL!**

* * *

**Yuma : 4000 LP**

**Joker : 4000 LP**

* * *

-I'll start first, if you don't mind!-Joker said, grinning.-My turn! Draw!-he exclaimed then, drawing a card.

He looked at it and grinned more.-I summon **Samurai Zakenna**!-he declared.

A dark purple monster, dressed as an old samurai, emerged immediately on his playing field, with a decidedly angry expression on his face. He was holding a rusty katana in his clawed hands.

* * *

**Samurai Zakenna**

Level 3 DARK Warrior

ATK : 0/DEF : 0

* * *

-It has zero attack and defense points...what kind of strategy is this?-Astral asked to himself, astounded.

-Really? Then, we will win for sure!-Yuma exclaimed, confident.

-Not so fast!-Joker said, amused of their naivety.-I activate **Samurai Zakenna**'s effect! If I summon this monster at the beginning of my turn, I can summon another Zakenna monster from my hand!-he said, placing another card from his hand on the duel disk.-Come to us, **Vacuum Zakenna**!

To the right of the samurai, a giant vacuum cleaner emerged, with the same angry expression of the other monster but equipped with sharp teeth.

* * *

**Vacuum Zakenna**

Level 3 DARK Fiend

ATK : 0/DEF : 0

* * *

-Even this monster has zero points, but they have the same level...-Astral commented.-I think I know what Joker is going to do...

-And now, **Samurai Zakenna** and **Vacuum Zakenna**, both of level 3, overlay!-Joker exclaimed, excited by the battle, raising the right arm to the sky.

The samurai and the vacuum cleaner turned immediately into strips of purple light that flew up and began to swirl into that place.

-With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!-Joker exclaimed, while a bright portal opened in the ground.

The two monsters, both shouting:-**ZAKENNA!**-, merged into the portal that closed itself with a shining explosion.

-Appear in front of us, _author of the hellish melody! _**Demonic Record player Negatone!**-Joker shouted, announcing the monster that had just summoned.

The huge mentioned Xyz monster consisted of a blue record player, fitted with skinny arms and legs, with a black gigantic turntable. The structure was surrounded by a skeleton, and on the black disc there were imprinted a pair of menacing yellow eyes and a reddish note. Its two overlay units swirled around him.

* * *

**Demonic Record player Negatone**

Rank 3 Xyz DARK / Fiend

ATK : 1500/DEF : 1000

Overlay Units : 2

* * *

-And now your special power!-Joker said, snapping his fingers towards its monster.-By using an Overlay unit, my monster can attack even in the first turn!

One of the units that swirled around the turntable disappeared, absorbed by the red note on the disc.

* * *

**Demonic Record player Negatone**

Rank 3 Xyz DARK / Fiend

ATK : 1500/DEF : 1000

Overlay Units : 2 – 1 = 1

* * *

-Go, **Demonic Record player Negatone**! Attack those fools with your _Negative Tunes!_-Joker ordered in an exalted tone to the monster, pointing a clawed finger against Yuma and Astral.

The record player clapped his bony hands twice, producing a sharp sound, and the note on the disc glowed blood-red.

Immediately, around the Xyz monster a bunch of notes appeared, all of them colored in the same menacing red of the note impressed on the disc.

The monster clapped his hands again, this time louder, and the notes hurled against Yuma, much as missiles, bringing him down to the ground.

* * *

**Yuma : 4000 - 1500 = 2500 LP**

**Joker : 4000 LP**

* * *

-I place two face-down cards. Turn end,-Joker said nonchalantly, placing the cards on his duel disk.-Let's see what you got, kid!-he said then to Yuma, who had raised from the ground.

-Tch...okay, Joker, you asked for it!-he exclaimed, a bit angry about that unfair attack.-My turn! Draw!-he said then, drawing a card with determination.-And I summon on my field Gagaga Magician!

One of the iconic monsters of Yuma appeared on his battleground.

He was a magician, slightly older than Dark Magician, with a tuft of white hair that escaped from his pointy hat. He was dressed in a blue and orange tunic; he also wore a belt that marked his level, with chains floating around.

* * *

Gagaga Magician

Level 4 DARK Spellcaster

ATK : 1500/DEF : 1000

* * *

-Spell card, Gagaga Wind, activate!-Yuma declared then, showing the shining card to his opponent.-With this card, I can summon another monster Gagaga from my hand! And I summon Gagaga Girl!

The aforementioned monster appeared on the ground, alongside the other magician: it was a girl with blonde hair, dressed much like her senpai, but with a huge pink bow tied around the short skirt.

* * *

Gagaga Girl

Level 3 DARK Spellcaster

ATK : 1000/DEF : 800

* * *

-And, since there's also another Gagaga monster on my field, Gagaga Girl's level becomes Gagaga Magician's level!-Yuma added, not losing sight of Joker.

* * *

Gagaga Girl

Level 4 DARK Spellcaster

ATK : 1000/DEF : 800

* * *

-Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl, both of level 4, overlay!-Yuma ordered to his monsters then, more confident.-With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!

As the two Zakenna monsters did before, the two magicians turned into streaks of purple light and were swallowed up in the newly formed portal.

-Xyz Summon! Come forth, No. 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope!-Yuma shouted, summoning his most trusted Xyz monster.

A red number "39" flashed, being immediately replaced by the sealed form of the monster, which opened and assembled revealing the winged warrior.

* * *

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope

Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior / Xyz

ATK : 2500/DEF : 2000

* * *

-It 's one of the Numbers monsters!-Joker exclaimed, astonished, recognizing the Xyz monster. Then he grinned.-Well, well, well, my information were true after all ...

Astral still could not figure out what Joker wanted actually to do.

Was he a Numbers holder or not? Maybe he was, since he appeared to know the Numbers and the technique of the Duel Anchor.

Or maybe he wasn't, the spirit thought then, due to Joker's harlequin appearance.

"Maybe ... he comes from another world," Astral thought, visualizing again the aura around their opponent. It was of a very dark purple color, just like the auras that usually enveloped who was possessed by a Numbers. However, Joker did not have some, at least apparently.

So why all this wickedness?

-Go, Aspiring Emperor Hope! Attack **Demonic Record player Negatone**!-Yuma ordered to the warrior.-Hope Sword Slash!

Number 39 brandished bravely one of his swords and dashed forward, when Joker exclaimed:-How stupid! I activate my trap card, **Illusion of the Necromancer**!

One of his face-down cards revealed itself, shining darkly.

-Its effect is, that you took the damage you intended to inflict me!-a triumphant Joker explained, and suddenly Hope hang in midair, enveloped by a purple menacing cloud.

-What?!-Yuma exclaimed, shocked.

Utopia turned to his master and threw him his sword. Yuma, as expected, was smashed to the ground by the blow.

-YUMA!-Astral cried, seeing his human partner get shot down by the attack of Number 39.

* * *

**Yuma : 2500 - 1000 = 1500 LP**

**Joker : 4000 LP**

* * *

-I haven't finished yet!-Joker said then, making his opponents stare at him stunned.-Because at this rate, my second face-down card, **Jester's snare**, can be activated!

His second face-down card revealed to the players, as his master declared.

-Thanks to this card, if my opponent takes damage because one of my trap card's effects, he also suffers damage equal to the attack points of a monster on my field...-Joker explained, sounding intriguing.-And I choose...**Demonic Record player Negatone**!-he exclaimed then, a crazy expression on his pale face.

From the floor where he had been crashed, Yuma saw a jester appearing on his field that was coming closer and closer, twirling three balls in his hands. Then, with a grin , the jester shot him all the three balls, bringing the duelist down permanently.

* * *

**Yuma : 1500 - 1500 LP = 0**

**Joker : 4000 LP = WIN**

* * *

The Augmented Reality deactivated.

Yuma got up with difficulty from the ground and sat on the floor. As he took off his Duel Gazer, he shot a look of hatred at the clown, even though it was quite a grimace because of the pain he felt at that moment.

Joker, in the meantime, had made his Duel Disk disappear. He approached the boy and the spirit with a satisfied grin on his face.

-You are not as strong as you want to believe, huh, kid?-Joker said mockingly to Yuma, his clawed hands at the hips.

Yuma stood up completely, gritting his teeth. He had every intention of giving the jester quite a punch on the nose, but Astral stopped him by interposing an evanescent hand between the two.

-Don't get the situation worse,-he said to his friend, who assumed an interrogative expression on his face.

Joker smiled, satisfied.-I'm glad to see that at last you reasons, Astral envoy,-he said to Astral. Then his smile changed into a grin.-Now, as it should be, I'll take the ZEXAL power...-he said, reaching out a clawed hand towards the Emperor's Key.

Yuma, however, drew back, and grasped the Key as to defend it.

Joker stopped, amazed by that reaction.

Yuma squeezed his pendant even more.-Never!-he exclaimed with decision.-This is my greatest treasure, and the only thing that can bring back my father in this world! I won't let you take so easily, Joker ! I will not leave..._my last hope!_-he shouted then.

Joker gritted his teeth in anger.-But why do you brats always want to complicate things...- he hissed, obviously annoyed.

Astral, however, was impressed by Yuma's determination.

He knew that Yuma didn't fear anyone, but he had not imagined that, even after a defeat like that, he wouldn't have surrendered . He would have never left his last hope...

-This goes double for me,-Astral said then to Joker, getting alongside Yuma.-In that key there's also my hope to recover the memories I have lost, and finally know who I am and what is my mission in this world. And I trust Yuma,-the spirit added, smiling at his friend.-I know that whatever you put things, we will always defeat you .

Yuma smiled back at Astral. Then he turned to the jester:-Do you understand now, Joker? We won't surrender just because you defeated us once!-he said him, feeling revived.

-Very well,-Joker said them, strangely calm, but you could clearly see the hatred he felt for those two on his face.

He stepped back, then he reached out a hand to his hair and pulled a red ball from the tuft of the same color.

-You will regret your words,-Joker hissed, his voice trembling with rage, clutching the ball between his clawed fingers.

Yuma and Astral took a step back, preparing for the worst.

Joker jerked the hand holding the red ball upward, ready to throw that object to his enemies, when they heard the sound of broken glass and a thud.

Joker stopped; Yuma and Astral blinked, confused, unable to distinguish the shadow that had appeared behind their enemy.

Calmly, Joker turned around.-I knew you'd come...-he said to the newcomer.-..._Cure Happy._

* * *

**In the next chapter** : after meeting with Joker, who's actually the one who fused the two cities, Yuma and Astral understand that they are hunted in even bigger trouble than before. Yes, because with the Bad End Commanders at their heels there is no peace of mind: in fact, Wolfurun, Majorina and Akaoni manage to lure the two into a trap! And only one person can save them again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late chapter, yeah.**

**Um, this chapter didn't have many changes at all. Just the part of Cure Happy saving Yuma and Astral at the start, and the battle with the Commanders in the end.**

**Any reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**2: My name is Miyuki! Our worlds are connected?!**

_-Very well,-Joker said them, strangely calm, but you could clearly see the hatred he felt for those two on his face._

_He stepped back, then he reached out a hand to his hair and pulled a red ball from the tuft of the same color._

_-You will regret your words,-Joker hissed, his voice trembling with rage, clutching the ball between his clawed fingers._

_Yuma and Astral took a step back, preparing for the worst._

_Joker jerked the hand holding the red ball upward, ready to throw that object to his enemies, when they heard the sound of broken glass and a thud._

_Joker stopped; Yuma and Astral blinked, confused, unable to distinguish the shadow that had appeared behind their enemy._

_Calmly, Joker turned around.-I knew you'd come...-he said to the newcomer.-...__**Cure Happy**__._

* * *

-I knew you would had come..._Cure Happy_.

Yuma and Astral were really confused.

They couldn't manage to see the person to whom Joker was talking: he, or she, was in front of the broken window, with the light of the moon behind his figure, making his face not visible.

-It was you to fuse our cities, isn't it, Joker?-the newcomer asked him, with a female voice, doing a step.

Her appearance was more visible now: she was having slender limbs, her long hair tied in a particular way, but she wasn't fully visible yet.

However, Astral's eyes widened for a moment in surprise.

-What is it, Astral ? Something wrong?-Yuma asked him, noticing the amazement on the face of the spirit.

-There's something about her...-Astral replied, almost astonished.-This girl...she gives off a strange energy, but...I can't understand why.

Yuma, equally confused, moved his eyes from the Astral being to the newcomer: though he could not make out her details yet, he could perceive her determination even without eye contact.

Joker, however, seemed to know her. He smiled evilly, and said:-Well, it seems obvious ! I've already told you, that not even you _Pretty Cures_ would have been able to stop the advent of Bad Ending!

"Pretty Cures?" Astral and Yuma thought at the same time, definitely surprised.

What were the Pretty Cures? And that Bad Ending?

The mysterious girl clenched his fists, and replied:-It is not true, Joker! The ending of this story hasn't been written yet!-she said firmly.

-Oh? And what do you know about the true ending?-Joker asked her, feigning surprised. - Here there is no need to write it, because the only real ending of this story will be stained black as ink, just like the Bad Ending will finally triumph!-he exclaimed in a fanatic tone, the holes in the mask suddenly widened.

-You are wrong!-the girl exclaimed, more determined. Then she began to walk forward, leaving more and more of the shadow in which she was hiding.

Yuma could not help but feel the nervousness raising. In the end, he was going to see their possible savior.

-We are the only authors of our story...-the mysterious figure said, one step after another.-...and it's to us to decide how our story will end!

And with these last words, the newcomer came out of all the shadows, finally revealing herself.

She was more or less high as Yuma, perhaps she was even of the same age, with fuchsia hair tied in two long pigtails.

She was dressed in a white and pink uniform, decorated with a bow with a golden medallion in the center, and a pair of boots of the same color of the dress. On her head she wore a white crown decorated with a jewel.

Her eyes, of the same color as her extravagant hair, were filled with determination.

-Really touching, _Cure Happy_,-Joker said, spitting out that name as if it was poison.-It's just a shame that there won't be a Good Ending-for you!-he said then, grinning at an alarming rate.

He suddenly raised the hand with the red ball, which began to glow darkly.

-Wake up, Akanbe!-he shouted then throwing the ball at Yuma.

-No!-the warrior exclaimed, caught by surprise, turning abruptly to the duelist.

Yuma, not knowing how to defend himself by that strange attack, raised his arm with Duel Pads as a kind of shield: the red ball attached itself to the object, which also began to shine darkly.

Yuma, frightened, took off immediately the Duel Pad and threw it to the ground, quickly moving away from it.

The technological object began to squirm under the astonished eyes of his owner and Astral .

It suddenly magnified and took a well-defined shape: a giant Duel Disk with a clown's face and arms and legs of metal sticking out from the structure, big gloved hands and tongue stuck out.

-W-what on Earth is that?!-Yuma exclaimed, shocked, his eyes widened with fear. Not even Astral knew what that monster was, and he was amazed as his human partner.

-Have fun!-Joker said, before disappearing into a vortex of shadows and cards with an evil laugh .

-AKANBEEEE!-the monster shouted, pointing Yuma and Astral as they were its dinner.

Yuma let out a startled scream.

The boy and the spirit turned immediately on themselves and ran at breakneck speed (well, Astral actually flew), trying to reach the door through which they had entered the warehouse.

But apparently, the Akanbe was smarter than them: from the rear of the structure, several metallic tentacles came out to catch Astral and Yuma, blocking their running, and lifted them in their grasp at the height of the monster's mouth.

-Astral!-Yuma exclaimed, seeing his friend in trouble

Astral had managed to free an arm from the grasp of the Akanbe, which was amazingly able to capture him, but he could not fly away nor return into the Key.

The Akanbe, seeing its prey in distress, increased his grip, wrapping them even closer in its coils of metal, and tearing a cry of pain to his victims.

Yuma still had the strength to keep one eye open. Were they really left alone, at the mercy of that monster? And where was that girl of before?

The answer came a second later.

The Akanbe was suddenly struck from behind, right at the base from which the tentacles were departing: the monster lost immediately his balance and began to sway, loosening a bit its coils and making Astral and Yuma breathing again, however not letting them go.

Yuma looked around to see where that warrior was: he saw her jumping on the boxes placed nearby, then she jumped high and turned to the monster.

She brought her hands towards it and shouted:-_Pretty Cure...Happy Shower!_

From the hands of the warrior, a bundle of amazing pink liquid energy emerged and hit the red nose of the Akanbe, making it crash to the ground.

Yuma and Astral were released immediately from his coils; Astral flew away, while Yuma landed on the floor on his feet, placing his hands on the floor to keep from falling.

All that remained of the monster was a tiny object, which the warrior picked up quickly.

Yuma was little more than upset, as well as out of breath: he and Astral had just risked their life because of a creepy clown and his ridiculous monster that appeared out of nowhere, and then they had been rescued by a magical strange-haired warrior.

He stood up and turned his head to look for her: she was a bit distant, looking at something in her right hand.

-Um...excuse me...-Yuma tried, trying to attract the attention of the warrior, but she seemed not to have heard him.

In fact, she started to walk towards the broken window from which she had entered, probably to go out.

-Hey, wait!-Yuma exclaimed, stubborn, running after her. When he finally reached her, he touched her shoulder to make her turn.

-I wanted to thank you and...-he began to tell her...

...but when she turned and met his eyes, it seemed that time had started to slow down incredibly, expanding the minutes, the seconds, while their eyes crossed.

At the same time, the two tried a weird feeling, as if they recognize each other...as if they had met before somewhere, but neither of them remember where or why.

Just an heartbeat and the time began to flow normally.

Yuma blinked his eyes a few times. Then, realizing that he was looking a quite stupid, he hastened to speak:-Actually, I wanted to say...I mean, I wanted to thank you !-he said, finally finding the words after that embarrassing moment of silence.

-Don't worry!-she said , smiling openly to him.-I'm glad you and your friend are okay!

Yuma chuckled, scratching his head.-Yeah, that monster...wait, you can see Astral?!- He he exclaimed then, his eyes widening in shock.

-Why, what 's wrong?-she asked him, blinking, surprised by that reaction. Yuma was still frozen in surprise.

-But...how can you be able to see me?-Astral then asked her, surprised too, coming closer.

-Um...with the eyes?-the girl hesitantly tried to answer.

- Happy-kuru!-a little voice said suddenly, before a round-eared thingy jumped through the broken window into the arms of the warrior.

Yuma jerked back.-T-that plush popped up out of nowhere and spoke?!-he exclaimed, even more agitated than before.

That "plush" got a bit angry.-Candy is not a plush-kuru! Candy is a fairy from Marchenland-kuru!-she pointed, sticking out the tongue to Yuma from the arms of the girl.

Yuma could not help but feel a bit offended, as well as upset by everything that happened.

The Pretty Cure, however, seemed at ease in that strange moment, but also a bit worried.-What is it, Candy? The others have sent you here?-she asked to the fairy in her arms.-Something bad has happened?

Candy nodded, then shook her head as to say "no".-We must return immediately ! Big brother has a message from Marchenland-kuru!-she said to her partner.

-I understand...-Cure Happy said, nodding, very serious. Then she looked again at Yuma and Astral:-Excuse me, but now I have to go,-she said them, smiling.

Then she turned and began to walk towards the broken window.

-Wait!-Yuma suddenly exclaimed, raising a hand, hoping to stop her. And the Pretty Cure actually stopped, turning to him with an interrogative expression on her face.

Yuma was silent for a moment, not believing he managed to stop her, then he spoke again:-M-may I know your name?-he asked her, hoping not to use a pleading tone.

The warrior, however, smiled to him.

-My name is Cure Happy, and I'm a Pretty Cure!-she answered cheerfully, then she turned again and leaped high, and went out of the window from which she had entered, disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Since Joker was gone, as well as that Pretty Cure, Yuma and Astral decided they no longer had anything to do at the port. They had completely lost track of both the jester and the warrior, so they started walking towards Yuma's home, going back along the road by which they had come to the warehouse.

-It was a real Pretty Cure...-Yuma suddenly said to himself, lost in his thought, his arms crossed behind his head and eyes looking to the sidewalk.

All the children of Heartland City knew the tale of the "legendary warriors", the intrepid paladins who fought against the evil that wanted to destroy the Earth at the dawn of time, but none of them knew if it was actually a mere myth or the reality.

The number of unexplained events was increasing in the last few days, and all of them had to deal with disasters of all sorts: blacks meteorites falling from the sky, sudden bad weather – not to mention the appearance of aliens without memory, and Yuma knew this fact very well. But the Pretty Cures...

The tale of the Legendary Warriors was the favorite story of his parents, and Yuma had lost count of how many times they told him and his sister. And, in that moment, he didn't know what to think.

-Yuma, there's something wrong perhaps?-Astral asked him, seeing his friend so thoughtful.

-It's nothing...actually, no, I've got something,-the boy answered, sighing, his eyes still on the ground. Then he looked up at the spirit.-Do you know what Pretty Cures are, Astral?-he asked him.

-I don't think so...-Astral replied uncertainly. He could not remember anything of his past, nor in the memories he had recovered from the collected Numbers he found information on "Pretty Cure", he was more than certain.

Seeing the spirit's confused face, Yuma told him:-You know, every child in Heartland City knows the Precures, but only because they are the protagonists of a tale, of a fictional story,-he said, taking a walk backwards to face his friend.

-So what?-Astral asked him, trying to understand.

-So there shouldn't be real!-Yuma said, as if it was a matter of fact.-But now I've met one of them, and she was true!-he exclaimed then, more confused than ever.

-And...this is a bad thing?-Astral asked him again; he didn't really understand the concern of the boy.

-I don't know...I don't know what to think...-Yuma admitted in a low voice, shaking his head.-But ...-he murmured then, following a train of thoughts that had just occurred in his mind.

-But?-Astral repeated, curious to know what Yuma meant by saying that, but the young duelist had turned back towards the street, lost in his thoughts gain, and for the rest of the night he did not speak again.

* * *

The next day at school ...

-Earth to Yuma! Answer us!-someone shouted in the ears of the poor duelist who was quietly sleeping on his school desk, tired because of the excitement of the day before.

-Huh? Who is it? It's time to duel?-Yuma stuttered, waking suddenly and looked around.

No, unfortunately it wasn't time to duel: he was still in school, waiting to start the lessons.

Beside him, Astral floated with a resigned expression, very similar to that of his friends, who looked at him even a bit astonished.

-To summarize, you fell asleep again before class!-the class rep Takashi said, crossing his arms.

-I can't believe it, you're incorrigible!-Kotori remarked resigned and embarrassed, while beside her Tetsuo and Tokunosuke snickered uncontrollably.

Yuma just chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

At one point, professor Ukyo entered the classroom, accompanied by another teacher that Yuma and the others had never seen.

-Good morning,-the professor greeted his students, with his usual smile.-As you may know, an incredible event happened in these days, that is the sudden melting and still with no explanation of our city with a town far away from us, the city of Ehon,-he began to explain under the curious gaze of his pupils, who were suddenly silent.

-Since their school has suffered several damages due to the current bad weather, out school will host their students as long as this situation won't be resolved. I expect you to behave correctly and friendly towards the students of the Nanairogaoka school, but I know you won't have trouble in making friends!-he added, smiling paternally.-Now, I want to introduce you one of the professors in charge of the school board of the Nanairogaoka, professor Sasaki Namie ...

The unknown teacher was a tall woman, almost as much as professor Kitano, with brown hair tied back and a calm expression. She made a beautiful smile to the students.-I would like to thank all of you for your help. Some of our students have already been dispatched to the other classes, and also in your class...but what's happening out there?-she stopped then, looking confused at the classroom's door.

In fact, everybody felt a slight bustle beyond the wall.

When miss Namie came over to see what was happening outside, the sliding door opened suddenly, dropping within Yuma's classroom three students.

-Hino!-professor Sasaki exclaimed, recognizing the red-haired girl.-When will you stop to engage Kise and Hoshizora into your antics?-she scolded her, hands on her hips.

-Huh, huh, huh. Excuse me, Miss Namie!-the girl apologized, smiling and getting up along with her friends. Then she walked along with the professor to Mr. Kitano's desk.

-As I was saying before, even in your class have been sorted out some of our pupils ...-said miss Namie, a little resigned from the behavior of her students, but she immediately resumed her calm mood.-Come on, introduce yourself to the class! -she said to her three students, smiling cheerfully.

-I am Hino Akane! very pleased!-the red-haired girl said, snapping to attention and winking.

-I, uh, I'm...Kise Yayoi... I-I'm really happy to make your acquaintance!-a girl with blonde hair babbled, obviously agitated, and made a formal bow, but she nearly fell.

-And I'm Hoshizora Miyuki!-ended happily a fuchsia-haired girl; her hair were collected in two strange pigtails.

-Yuma! It's her!-Astral suddenly jumped up; Yuma jolted violently and fell from his chair to the ground with a thud.

Everybody noticed his strange reaction, including Hoshizora, who blinked curiously.

-What is it, Tsukumo, is something wrong?-professor Ukyo asked him, worried.

-Y-yes, I mean no, I mean it's all okay, ha, ha, ha!-Yuma apologized, laughing nervously, and sat down in his place.

In Tokunosuke and Tetsuo's heads a strange thought came up immediately.

"Could it be that ...?" the two boys simultaneously thought.

* * *

Three other students of Nanairogaoka school had been routed in the class next to that of Yuma.

-So, let me introduce your new classmates!-the teacher said to his pupils, indicating with a gesture of his hand the three students near him.-He is Masamune Irie, President of the Student Council of the Nanairogaoka middle school...

A beautiful brown-haired boy – the only male of the trio – made a very formal bow to the class, and smiled. The inevitable reaction was that all the girls blushed.

-And they are Midorikawa Nao...-and here came forward a girl with green hair, tied back in a ponytail,-...and Aoki Reika, the vice president of Nanairogaoka's Student Council,-the professor finally said, while a beautiful girl with long blue hair bowed and said to the class:-Thank you very much for your hospitality.

-Good! I guess that's all...you can go to sit down,-the professor said to the three new students, who headed to the empty desks to take place.

Reika sat in front of two girls, next to another empty desk.

The two immediately presented themselves:-Hello, I'm Jen!-said the girl with short blue hair.

-And I'm Summer!-exclaimed her friend; she was having long brown hair.

-Nice to meet you!-Reika replied, smiling at them. They both had a cheerful expresison on their faces...maybe too much cheerful.

-You know you're sitting right next to Shark?-Summer informed her, excited.

-Shark?-repeated Reika, surprised.-And who is he?-she asked.

-You don't really know who he is?!-Summer exclaimed, shocked by the question.

Jen stepped in to rescue her:-Shark is one of the strongest duelists here in Heartland City, and he's super cute! Blessed you who are sitting next to him!-she said to Reika, indicating the desk next to her.

-And today Shark is absent, by any chance?-Reika asked them, looking at the empty seat.

-Actually...no, he isn't, but this won't be the first time you'll see him skip a class, believe me!-Summer sad.

-I see ...-Reika said then.

She wouldn't have expected more.

* * *

Shark, meanwhile, was going back in his classroom, but what he saw inside made him definitely backtrack: in the seat next to him, sat a blue-haired girl...

And that was painfully familiar.

The duelist hid himself behind the door, confused and frightened by that apparition.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he thought, oddly breathing cropped. Then he walked on the opposite side of the hall: he needed fresh air.

* * *

-But what happened to you, now?!-Yuma angrily asked to Astral after class, without much preamble.

He was definitely angry with him for the poor figure he had done that morning.

-But Yuma, she is the Pretty Cure we met the last night!-Astral explained, looking around all the time.

Yuma had never seen his friend like that: he was agitated, and kept looking around more and more frantically.

-I must speak with her...yes, I have to talk to her...-Astral said, more to himself than to his friend. Then he flew away.

-Hey, don't leave me here!-Yuma cried, taking to run after him.

* * *

Astral absolutely had to talk to that girl.

The feeling that Miyuki Hoshizora was the Pretty Cure that he and Yuma had met the night before was getting stronger and, although he could not explain why, he was convinced that she knew something about Joker.

How did Joker know the Numbers? And why did he had that dark aura around him? What powers would he have?

Did he came from another world?

-Astraaaal! Please, stop!-Yuma shouted, running after the spirit at breakneck speed, careless of the glances that the other students threw him, all of them stunned.

The eyes of the Astral spirit peered quickly each student to check if it was the Pretty Cure, but in vain.

"Maybe she's in the yard," he thought, and flew in that direction.

Yuma saw him turn the corner, so he sped up the ride, but ...

**SLAM!**

The duelist crashed against a person, ending up right on the floor of the courtyard.

-Ow!-Yuma exclaimed painful, getting up from the ground and clutching his nose. Then he turned to the unfortunate who had gone against him:-Hey, would you want to be more awak-

-Ow, my nose...it really hurts, happu-ppu-pu...-the other person said, getting up too.

Yuma stopped his talking, noting who the other person was.

She was a girl who wore the uniform of the other school. Her hair were colored bright fuchsia and kept them collected in two strange pigtails...

"Oh, no, it's the girl of this morning!" the duelist recognized her, not at all happy with the situation: he had already made a fool with her, and he didn't want to do another.-Um ... are you okay?-he asked her, a little 'embarrassed by the awkward situation .

-Uh?-she made, realizing only then that she had bumped into another person.-Oh, yes, I'm fine! Very well, I'd say!-she replied nervously.

Yuma breathed a sigh of relief.

-Sorry about before, but I was chasing my friend and...-he was apologizing, when Astral interrupted him:-You're Cure Happy, aren't you?

-And where you come from?!-Yuma asked him, scared by his sudden appearance.

Astral did not answer; he was waiting for the reply of the girl.

Miyuki frowned at the spirit's question. She heaved a long sigh and said to them:-I owe you an explanation.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the Bad End Commanders ...

-Do you understand?-Joker said to his subordinates, having explained them the new plan.

-Leave it to us-oni!-Akaoni said, the red ogre, slamming his huge metal club on the small table.-We will crush those humans like ants!

Wolfurun, the humanoid wolf, could not help but point out mentally how stupid was his compare.-We don't have to kill them, you idiot! We have to take the key of the little boy, that's all!

-And let the two live-dawasa...-ended thoughtfully Majorina, the old witch.

-Exactly!-Joker confirmed, impatient.-Well, what are you waiting for? Go and bring me the Emperor's Key!

* * *

-So, you're really a Pretty Cure...-said Yuma, amazed, once Miyuki had finished explaining the situation. The girl nodded, a little reluctant.

The two (four with Astral and Candy) had decided to meet at the park after school, to clarify what had happened the day before.

-Well, at least that explains your appearance last night when Joker attacked us...-Yuma said, scratching his head.-But I don't understand why he wants the power of ZEXAL...didn't you say that he wants to destroy everything?

-I don't understand it too,-Miyuki said, thoughtful.-In fact...he had warned us that things "would change", but...I just can't figure out what he wanted to say, actually...

-Allow us to explain it then, uruffufu!-said a hoarse voice, blasting a beat at the heart of the Pretty Cure.

-But this...!-Miyuki exclaimed, alarmed, jumping up from the bench.

-I have a very bad feeling-kuru!-little Candy exclaimed, her hair standing with fright.

What could frighten them so much?, Astral mentally asked himself, confused.

Suddenly the blue and sunny sky got obscured by patches of clouds as black as pitch, which made worry even the astral spirit.

-What's going on?-Yuma asked, stiffening the tension, and looked around.

But what he saw left him breathless: the other people around them were as they were falling into a state of depression; the cloudy sky had lightened, appearing like a nocturne expanse with the bright full moon.

In a puff of shadows, three figures suddenly appeared in front of Yuma, Astral, Miyuki and Candy: a humanoid wolf, a red ogre armed with a club and an old witch with a crystal ball that emitted sinister flashes.

-They're the Bad End Commanders-kuru!-Candy cried, definitely scared, jumping into the arms of Miyuki.

"Who?" Yuma could not help but think, gritting his teeth in front of the sight of those three sinister individuals. Their appearance was totally outside the logic.

Those "Commanders" seemed they just got out of a storybook ...

-Good! The prophecy was true, after all!-Wolfurun said pleasent, looking at the red and black-haired duelist.-The brat actually holds the Emperor's Key!

Yuma shook her pendant, preparing for the worst as the last night.-What do you want?-he asked them, without any fear.-Are you friends of that clown, by any chance?

-Are you referring to Joker-oni?-Akaoni asked, a confused expression on his red demonic face.

-We are the Bad End Commanders, kid-dawasa!-Majorina said, speaking in place of his compare.-Deliver instantly your Key-dawasa!-she ordered to Yuma then, pointing a clawed finger towards him.

-Never!-Yuma retorted, determinate.-I have already told your boss: I will never surrender! I won't you to do harm to other people!-he exclaimed, making a lump come in Miyuki's throat: if things went wrong, she would have to...

-Another stupid human...well, never mind,-Wolfurun said, smiling evilly.-Now you will experience the power of the Bad Ending, boy!-he said, concentrating a sort of blue energy in the palm of his left hand, and without warning he began firing energy bullets towards Yuma.

The boy did not come unprepared: he dodged the first shots with a backward leap worthy of a jester, ending up on the bench before, leaving those bullets of energy to break over the sidewalk.

Astral flew next to his friend: if those three had hit the Key, there would definitely have been a consequence on him, and it was the last thing he wanted to see...in addiction to see Yuma being wounded.

Wolfurun growled, frustrated by the fact that his attack didn't work as expected; taking advantage of that moment of stalemate, Yuma turned to Miyuki:-Get out, quick!

-But you can't...!-Miyuki tried to replicate, but Yuma interrupted her:-It's my Key what they want,-he said, clutching the said pendant,-and if they hurt you and your fairy I do not ...

-Watch out!-Miyuki suddenly exclaimed, suddenly pushing down the duelist from the bench in time: other projectiles of energy crashed over there, half-destroying the bench.

The two boys ended lying on the sidewalk, but Wolfurun was not one to play fair: in fact, he rushed toward them, the clawed hand full of other Bad Energy.

-Let's go away from here!-Miyuki shouted, grabbing Yuma by the wrist, and got up quickly. She start running, holding Candy with one arm and Yuma's wrist with the other hand; Astral was forced to fly behind them, not without casting an eye to the wolf chasing them.

-But...who are these Commanders?!-Yuma breathlessly asked to Miyuki, not without feeling a bit of humiliation about being saved by a girl, but the situation was too dangerous – if not absurd – to deepen that feeling.

-Is it okay if I'll explain later!?-Miyuki said in reply, without stopping her run.

Wolfurun, unable to withstand the speed of the Pretty Cure, stopped suddenly, panting, his big hands on his knees.

The wolf gritted his teeth, digging his old anger, all the negative feelings that had always accompanied him: he couldn't have to get humiliated by two brats, it was decided. Not even in this world!

He clapped his hands once, the blue Bad Energy concentrating in them, then he widened his hands, creating an infinite number of energy bullets.

He snapped his clawed fingers in the direction of the fugitives. As expected, the newly created bullets flew in that way, knocking down everything with which they came into contact: signs, lamp posts, walls, trees.

Yuma and Miyuki knelt quickly, interrupting their race, and hugged their heads not to be hurt; Astral tried to imitate them, but unfortunately he was hit and sent crashing to the ground.

-Astral!-Yuma cried, getting up quickly and reaching him.-Are you okay?-he asked him, tense, noticing that the spirit had lost some of his light.

-Yes...but it was a bad shot,-Astral had to admit, getting floating in the air again. Then he looked at the three Generals, worried like never before.

"They can see me and they can hit me too... but how do they do that? Who are these Commanders, actually?" he mentally asked himself.

-It's Majorina time-dawasa!-the old witch exclaimed, activating her sphere: immediately, the roots of the trees beside the four came to life, and in a slimy whirlwind they went to trap Astral and Yuma.

-Again?!-the boy exclaimed, noting that Joker had used the same technique the night before.

-You're done for good, oni!-Akaoni shouted, bearing down on them armed with his club. Tied like that, Yuma and Astral could not escape!

However, the ogre was suddenly sent away with a kick to his side.

-What the...?-Majorina exclaimed, seeing the demon crashing into a lamppost and passing out.

Yuma turned his head towards the direction from which the attack came: there was no long Miyuki, but ...

-_Kirakira, the brilliant Light of the Future! Cure Happy!_-the Pretty Cure exclaimed, landing on the pavement, now transformed into her alterego.

-Darn you!-Wolfurun cried, grinding his teeth and jumping to the attack.

-Cure...Happy?-Yuma muttered in disbelief, recognizing the changed form of the girl.

Unaware of the duelist's astonishment, Cure Happy jumped in to fight against the wolf.-Go, Happy-kuru!-Candy cheered her, jumping off the bench on which she took shelter.

To Yuma and Astral all that remained was to stay back and watch the fight. And both had to admit that they had never seen a fight like that: Wolfurun massive fists against the kicks of Pretty Cure, seemingly too thin to be able to defeat him.

Cure Happy managed to dodge a fist of his adversary, and took advantage of the moment: she put her hand on the ground, rose up immediately and threw a kick in the face of the wolf, causing him to tumble backwards and crashed into another lamppost, next to a still unconscious Akaoni.

-It's my turn-dawasa!-Majorina said, brandishing her crystal ball to avenge her comrades. But Cure Happy was too quick for her: getting to her feet, she spun round and kicked in the hands of the witch, making them left the magic ball, which flew away.

-My sphere-dawasa!-Majorina exclaimed, shocked, seeing her precious object in danger, and immediately jumped to catch it. Cure Happy, in the meanwhile, ran toward the tangle of roots that was wrapping Yuma and Astral more and more.

-Cure Happy, help us!-Yuma shouted, before the roots would have trapped his mouth.

-Hold on-kuru!-Candy incited them from the bench.

Cure Happy stopped a few feet from the formless tangle. She focused, hands forward, then shouted:-Pretty Cure! Happy Shower!

Like the night before, a bundle of pink liquid energy went out of his hand and hit the tangle. Immediately, the trees returned to normal, freeing from the prison of their roots the two unfortunates.

-Tch...Cure Happy...may you be damned...-Wolfurun growled, hardly standing up as well as Akaoni.

-Let's go-dawasa,-Majorina ordered them, her crystal ball again in her clawed hands.

-But we haven't yet...-Akaoni attempted to say, but the witch interrupted him:-We know where the Emperor's Key is, and who is really its owner. It's what we wanted,-she added then, looking malignantly the duelist and spirit.

-Um, right,-Wolfurun said.-But it does not end here, boy!-he turned then to Yuma, pointing a stubby black-clawed finger towards the boy.-This is not your last fight against us! But for now...ciao.

And the three Commanders disappeared as they had appeared, that is in a bunch of shadows, leaving Yuma and Astral even more confused than they were the night before.

* * *

**In the next chapter**: Joker wants to do things right this time, so he decide to use the power of the Numbers cards to defeat the Pretty Cures Miyuki and her friends will have to become careful, because enemies can hide even in our own ally.

* * *

**TRIVIA OF THE CHAPTER:**

* I renamed the Smile Precure's city _Ehon_, which should mean _fairy tale_ in Japanese;

* the meeting between Yuma and Cure Happy reflects what happens between the leaders in the various Pretty Cure All Stars movies, but it couldn't be a coincidence that the two feel to know each other...

* Irie's surname has never been shown, so I chose for him the surname Masamune, which is the same of Ouji Masamune from _Suite Pretty Cure_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there!**

**Soooo, there are not really much changes in this chapter at all. Actually, I just wrote again the first two chapters. In this one, I added the epilogue in the end to introduce a certain character I bet ZEXAL's fans know really well.**

**But I want to thank **The Little Black ROse **and **ShadowCrystalPrincess **a.k.a. the first two reviewers of this crossover! Thank you a lot, seriously!**

**However...let's go to the story!**

* * *

**3: A change of course! Nao's encounter with the mysterious prince!**

In the Bad End Commanders' headquarters...

* * *

-Uruffufu, now that Cure Happy's secret has been discovered, we will snatch the Emperor's Key more easily than expected!-Wolfurun laughed. He was quite pleased with how things had gone, though he got humiliated by those brats again...but he avoided thinking about it.

-Yeah, it's too easy even for us-oni!-echoed Akaoni, ending his sentence with a laugh worthy of an ogre.

Only Majorina didn't seem so happy of the outcome of their last mission: she was watching the images of the last battle against Pretty Cure in her sphere, and felt something was wrong.

If not even more: the laughter of her companions were giving really on her nerves.

-I do not believe that our mission will be so easy, fools-dawasa!-she rebuked them, with her old rasping voice.-Cure Happy is protected by her Precure Aura, and I do not think that her "new friends" will go around revealing her secret-dawasa!

-But at least we have an advantage, right-oni?-Akaoni asked, turning towards her.-At least, now we know where the Emperor's Key is-oni!

-You're right-dawasa...-Majorina had to agree with him, though she was still having a dark presentiment.-However...

-_However_, the door wouldn't open anyway without the two contractors!-a voice said suddenly, making the three Commanders turning at a precise point of the room in which they found themselves: Joker had just appeared behind them, his usual grin on his pale face.

-And the other "object" that we need, apart from the Key of that kid, it's just Cure Happy's aura!-he added then, pointing to the picture of the aforementioned Pretty Cure on the ball, going nearer it.

-What-dawasa?!-Majorina exclaimed, caught completely by surprise, but she quickly regained her angry composure:-You can't be serious! If the girl was so powerful as you said, her aura would appear on my sphere-dawasa!

-You're right, Majorina...-Joker agreed, stroking the crystal ball with his clawed fingers. Majorina could not repress a shudder of discomfort at the thought that someone else was touching her precious object.

Joker, however, didn't seem to notice that.-Sure, Happy's powers have yet to grow...-he agreed again with the old witch, using that mellifluous tone again.-But hers is one of the most powerful auras I have ever seen. Well, not for nothing she is a descendant of the Eight Apprentices.

-The descendant of what?-Akaoni asked, confused, scratching his head with a big hand. Even Wolfurun and Majorina had understood very little, in spite of themselves.

Joker sighed, amused by his subordinates' stupidity, and began to explain:-Cure Ange, the first Pretty Cure ever, had the idea to train eight young girls to form the first Pretty Cure team that would have defended the Earth and the other worlds connected to it by...well, from the "bad guys" like us,-he said, sneering.-At the end of the training, she sent the eight Pretty Cures on the eight worlds connected to the Earth: the first apprentice went to the Garden of Light, the second to the Land of the Fountains, the third to the Palmier Kingdom, the fourth to Labyrinth, the fifth remained on the Earth, in order to protect the Tree of Hearts, the sixth was sent to Majorland and the seventh on Marchenland. The eighth was sent instead...oh, look! On the Astral World!-Joker exclaimed then, feigning surprise.

-The Astral World-dawasa?!-Majorina exclaimed, shocked by the revelation.-But that world is...

-That world is exactly the world from which our friend spirit comes,-Joker ended, nodding quietly and observing the image of Astral that had appeared on the ball right in that moment.

-And we need all the help we can get...-the jester said then, placing a clawed hand on the sphere.

The orb glowed darkly, and then Joker pulled out five cards, all with the same shape and all glowing darkly.

-...to reach our goal,-he ended, materializing in the other hand five Masks of Despair and throwing them to the Commanders.

Wolfurun grabbed them, always with a confused expression on his face.

-You know what to do,-Joker said to his subordinates, and then he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

-It's my turn now!-Akane exclaimed, determined more than ever, fishing with decision a card from her flaming red duel disk. She checked the card, then looked defiantly at her opponent.-I'll beat you, Nao!

-Do not be so sure, Akane!-replied the friend, at shelter behind her dark green duel disk.-My Armed Defender has many more attack points than your Phoenix Lady!

Akane grinned slyly.-Then I use her special power, which increases her attack according to her level!-she declared, while her monster, a woman with a pair of fiery wings attached to her back, was surrounded by flames that made her stronger.

-Go, Phoenix Lady! Attack Nao's Armed Defender!-Akane then ordered to the phoenix woman, which quickly executed the command: from her mouth came a blaze that incinerated the warrior on the other side of the field, making him disappear.

-What?-Nao exclaimed, shocked, seeing her Life Points drop drastically, while in the midst of the battle field appeared the picture of Akane with the inscription: **WINNER: HINO AKANE.**

-Yeah! I knew I could do it!-Akane exclaimed, excited, while the Augmented Reality disactivated.

-You won the battle, but not the war!-Nao said her, taking off her Duel Gazer - a light green lens, attached to a white support with a green ribbon as decoration.

-Do you want a rematch or something?-Akane asked her, taking off too her Duel Gazer - an orange lens surrounded by a gorilla-shaped support, which was modeled so as to embrace the colored glass.

Nao laughed and said:-I would love to, but I have to go! Bye!

The greenish grabbed her bag and walked away, leaving the redhead enjoying the attentions of the other boys who had witnessed the duel.

It had been really amusing, she thought, coming out of the school's gate. But there were more important things to think about: what to cook, and go to pick her younger brothers...

Nao turned the corner with a jump and ran to her next destination, the smile still on her lips.

* * *

Afternoon.

While returning home laden with bags of shopping, Nao found herself at rethinking at the duel that took place in the morning.

"It was my chance," she thought, feeling slightly bitter. "I was so sure of defeating Akane! I had trained so much, but...I lost... "

Disappointment, that's what she was feeling in that moment. And she even asked her father on how to structure her deck.

She wanted to prove to the guys at Heartland City that she knew to duel. However, thanks to three simple moves, Akane's duel monsters had made a clean sweep of hers.

A strange feeling invaded her heart then.

"My strategy was winning! I could beat her!" Nao thought with anger." But she...her monsters were more powerful than mine.. I can't stand it! "

Nao stopped suddenly, stunned by what she had thought. She was clutching the shopping bags with so much strenght that her knuckles were white.

-But what am I thinking?-she asked to herself, looking up towards the sky next to redden with the sunset.-Akane is my friend, and maybe she's even better than me at dueling... this anger is so stupid...-she said to herself, unable to help but smile.

But the doubt was still there.-Then...why I'm feeling it?-she asked, not bothering to be talking out loud to herself.

-What's wrong?-a voice asked her.

Nao turned around, a bit scared to see who had spoken to her: it was a boy with pink hair and emerald eyes; he was wearing a very formal uniform. He was smiling as he was knowing her since forever.

-It's nothing ...-Nao said, a bit hesitant. "I hope he hasn't heard my speech," she thought.

The boy came a little closer.

-You look very sad,-he gently said her.-Maybe a quarrel with a friend?

-Err...something like that,-Nao sighed, smiling slightly. He seemed nice, she thought.

The unknown guy smiled more.-You're not from around here, isn't it? Anyway, I have something that might shake your moral...-he said her, looking for something in a pocket of his elegant trousers, making Nao feel slightly embarrassed.-Here!-he exclaimed then, pulling out five cards and giving them to the Precure.

-These cards are very rare,-he explained her.-I do not need them, since I don't love dueling, but I thought that might make you happy you and your friends.

-Oh...thanks,-Nao thanked him, accepting the gift. She put one of the bags on the ground and with her free hand put the cards in a pocket of her pants, just to do something.

-I knew I'd made you smile again,-the pink-haired boy said her, smiling openly.

-Um, now I should go...-Nao said him, really embarrassed, and to get out of trouble she picked up the bag she put before of the pavement.-Bye! And thanks again for the gift!-she greeted him, before turning and resume the path towards her house.

-Not at all,-the boy replied, waving to the Pretty Cure who was running away.

-I am very sure that you use those cards..._Cure March_,-he then whispered, narrowing his brows with an expression of complicity.

A light green emblem shone on his left hand, and the mysterious boy disappeared in a cloud of dust, fading away as if he never existed.

* * *

-Hey! Nao-chan!-Akane called cheerfully her friend, recognizing the Pretty Cure walking in the opposite direction to her.

She wanted to talk about the duel of before, since it had been great fun, and wanted also to offer her a rematch for the next day.

However, when she approached, Nao reacted strangely.-What do you want?-she asked abruptly.

Akane was a little surprised by that reaction, if not even shocked.-But Nao...I am Akane, your friend...-she said, her voice trembling slightly.

Nao blinked her eyes a few times, as if she could not see well.-Oh, sure. I'm sorry, Akane. I must have mistaken you for someone else,-she apologized to her, but her tone seemed vaguely menacing.-Anyway...I have something for you,-she added, winking and returning the same as always.

-Huh? A monster card?-the redhead exclaimed, observing what Nao had chased out of the pocket of her shorts.

-Yes! As a symbol of our friendship!-the greenish explained with a smile.

Her tone was cheerful again, which reassured Akane. Moving her gaze on the envelopes loaded on the sides of her friend – she should have offered herself to bring her one? - she noticed something.

-Um, Nao? What is this symbol?-she asked her, pointing to something on her friend's right hand.

-What?-Nao said, looking in the same direction. Then she shrugged her shoulders.-Oh, it's nothing. It's just a tattoo,-she dismissed it.

-Ah ... well, if you say so ...-Akane said, reassured.

* * *

-Wow!-Yayoi exclaimed, her eyes shining.-It 's really a beautiful gift, Nao-chan!

Nao had given also to Reika and Yayoi two of the cards she had received.

-Come on, it's nothing!-the greenish said, noting that her friend had tears in her eyes.

Reika smiled gently, seeing that familiar scene.-Let's go now, Miyuki is waiting for us!-she said then to her friends, putting the card in his pocket and heading.

However, she did not notice the symbols that had appeared also on Akane and Yayoi.

* * *

-Everything is going according to the plan-oni?-Akaoni asked to Wolfurun.

-More or less as Joker expected...-answered the humanoid wolf. The two Commanders were looking down from a roof the five Pretty Cures, who were walking cheerful and carefree, unaware of the events that would have happened shortly.

Wolfurun grinned, showing his fangs. "The Bad Ending will triumph, Pretty Cure! And this time, you definitively can't stop it! " he thought, before disappearing with his partner.

* * *

Epilogue.

Joker suddenly appeared in a particular place: it looked like the inside of a machine, full of golden pillars and various mechanisms.

He knew _he_ was here. He could feel it.

-What do you want, stranger?-a voice asked him.

Joker turned, grinning satisfied, and answered.-I just want to make you an offer.

-Hurry up,-ordered him who had spoken before.

The jester grinned even more evidently, showing his sharp teeth, and went on:-I'm here to give you what you want for a long time...your freedom.

-What a good offer!-the mysterious figure said sarcastically.

-...but in exchange, you will need to do a little thing for me,-Joker pointed then.

-I knew you would have said that,-said the figure.-What is it?

-Your job will be to drag the heart of Cure Happy, the Pretty Cure of the Holy Light, in the deep darkness that you know well,-Joker explained him.-In return, you will be free at last. What do you think?

The figure thought about it for a bit, then said:-What guarantees do you offer me that it's not a scam?

-My guarantees?-Joker asked, feigning surprise. Then he took his usual mellifluous tone, the one that gave everybody the creeps:-Well ... once you have done this for me, in return I will cancel the spell that binds you to that card...if I remember well, also _a certain person _promised you the same thing, in the past. Am I correct?

The figure frowned and clenched his teeth.

-I don't need to hear anything else,-he said bitterly.

Joker grinned, finally satisfied.

* * *

**In the next chapter**: Not one, not two, but five Numbers cards escaped the control of the Key! And while Yuma and Astral are busy figuring out how they escaped, Miyuki receives a very special deck from a character who has already had to deal with our heroes...

* * *

**TRIVIA OF THE CHAPTER: **

* the worlds are connected to the Earth through the Prism Flower (see third All Stars), but I don't know if exactly those worlds are connected to the Earth;

* the Masks of Despair come from the series of Yes! Pretty Cure 5;

* "It's my turn now!", coincidentally, is also a phrase often repeated by Akane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before starting, a quick question.**

**Has anyone guessed who the mysterious character will be?**

* * *

**4: The escape of the Numbers! Miyuki's meeting with the darkness's messenger!**

The dark.

Absolute darkness.

It's all so dark, here...it has always been...

Or...

...is it just because your eyes are closed?

Cold.

It's cold.

Voices that resonate. Water falling from the sky.

The eyes finally open.

* * *

-Where am I...?

* * *

-Ow!-Miyuki exclaimed, falling on the square's floor with a thud sound, while here Life Points swooped down toward the zero.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to borrow Akane's deck and challenge one of her new classmate, just to try how dueling is...

...especially if you have never dueled, and you don't know the rules. Not even the most basic, such as you should never never attack a monster of 2400 attack points with a monster that has only 500 points of attack, and even a lower level.

But Miyuki had been so taken by that new world to go so far as to try to duel immediately, driven as always by her energy, and she involved Akane – after all she hadn't had a deck nor the money to buy it, so she had to ask – and Kotori, another one of her new classmates, that (as the Hoshizora understood) was one of Yuma's best friends and she knew enough to advise on duels.

But the help of her new friend, however, had not helped much, and for three times Miyuki found herself to sit on the ground with her Life Points practically below zero.

-Happu-pu-pu, this is the third duel I lose...-the Pretty Cure complained, taking off her Duel gazer (borrowed by Akane too) with a grimace of disappointment.-But it was fun, Ultra Happy!-she exclaimed soon after, suddenly radiant, frightening his opponent.

-Don't worry, Miyuki-chan!-Akane assured her, patting her friend on the shoulder in an almost maternal way.

To want to tell the truth, there was MUCH to worry, because of Miyuki's dueling style, but Akane preferred not to point that more and continued to fulfill her role as a friend-adviser in the best way.

-It's just a matter of practice,-said Tori, approaching too the Pretty Cure.-You will improve soon,-she added gently, making her a kind smile.

Miyuki sighed, a little convinced by them.-If you say so...-she said, letting out a sad smile, but a drop of water on the nose interrupted her, soon to be followed by many others.

* * *

Reika was walking around the city - or, around the cities, we should say -, protected under her umbrella, with Candy resting in her schoolbag, at safe by the sudden rain.

She was still thinking about Nao's mysterious gift: it was a duel monster card, and so far there was nothing bad to say, but the characters that had printed above were incomprehensible. That was definitely strange: what could serve a duel monster whose effects could not be read, nor even the name?

However, the number was what had attracted most of her attention: it seemed to be the number 19, but Reika wasn't entirely sure, as she wasn't about the existence of numbered cards.

If that was the nineteenth - admitted that she had read those numbers right - it was likely that there were others like her card.

"But for what reasons?" Reika asked herself, her eyes fixed on the pavement exhausted by raindrops.

It was definitely a new kind of duel monsters, and her questions were probably silly, but...

However, the Pretty Cure couldn't help but feel a strange premonition about that mysterious card.

As following a hunch, Reika looked up from the wet pavement: a purple-haired figure was walking in the rain without an umbrella, in the direction opposite to hers.

"But that's ..." she thought, recognizing that person. As they approached, its contours were becoming more defined and familiar, as if they were coming out of her mind and assembling in front of her eyes in disbelief, that were trying to remember.

Suddenly, a face srpung up in her eyes. And a name.

-What are you doing here, Reginald?-Reika asked to that person, once the boy came pretty close.

Shark jumped, not expecting someone to call him.

He turned his head. Reika smiled him, once their eyes laced.

-Um...how do you know my name?-the duelist asked her, apparently confused, a thing that the Pretty Cure did not expect.

-What ...? But Reginald, I am...-Reika tried to say him, stunned, when a voice came up from her schoolbag:-What's going on-kuru?

Reika jerked suddenly, frightened, letting go of the umbrella. The object fell to the ground, splattering the shoes of the two teenagers.

-But ... what was that voice?-Shark asked, moving his head to look at the bag of the girl, who was holding it with trembling hands, and certainly not for the cold.

-Huh? N-Nothing! I have not heard anything!-Reika panicked, and sped away in the rain, surpassing the boy.

Shark sighed, and picked up the umbrella that she had dropped. Now he had to give it back...

* * *

-Sigh...what a not _ultra happy_ day...

Yeah, Miyuki was really depressed that day. She was walking - indeed, perhaps it was better to say she was dragging herself under her umbrella, the soles of her shoes rubbing against the wet asphalt to say the least.

She had every reason to be so unhappy: in a single afternoon she had lost not three but seven duels, it was raining since the day on which their cities had fused, Candy was with Reika and none of her friends had been able to accompany her home as each seemed to have a different commitment.

Sighing, the Pretty Cure went to sit on a bench, the same one where she and Yuma had been attacked by the Bad End Commanders last time, and stared at the drops of rain that flooded slid on the pavement, the umbrella in one hand and a sunken cheek in the other.

Her Ultra Happy had definitely reached historic lows.

-Something bothering you, little girl?-asked suddenly a strange voice.

Miyuki let out a whimper of assent, without raising her head. Who cared if there was even Joker, she wasn't having the strength to do anything.

-You wanna talk about it?-that voice asked her again.

It didn't seem threatening, Miyuki thought, indeed. But there was a note in it that was vaguely disturbing.

She sighed. After all, in that situation she had nothing to lose.

-It's just...I'm not good at dueling...in fact, I am a real duffer,-Miyuki muttered disconsolately, her face still buried in a hand.-All of my friends are much more expert than me...Akane...Nao...even Yayoi-chan...-she began to list then, feeling even more depressed.

Akane had already given proof that she had caught the dueling's spirit, and Nao too - although the greenish had been defeated, but in any case it was nothing of phenomenal.

Even Yayoi, the dear, awkward Yayoi, wasn't bad at dueling. She seemed to forget all her shyness in duels, and Miyuki could only be happy about this.

And her, on the other hand ...

-It doesn't seem a good situation, in effect,-said the voice, in a tone that left to imagine that his owner was grinning.-But maybe I can help you.

-Really?-Miyuki asked hopefully, raising her head to look into the face of his interlocutor.

But she had to blink his eyes a few times, confused, seeing who had spoken to her for all that time.

-Astral? What are you doing here?

* * *

-GAAAAAAHHH!

-ASTRAL!-Yuma cried, shocked: the astral spirit had suddenly fell to the ground in convulsions, started without any reason. Doubled over in pain, he caught his head in his hands, perhaps to alleviate the suffering.

Upset, Yuma rushed to his friend, but as soon as he approached him he noticed that those cramps were attenuating: Astral was breathing more regularly, taking off the pressure to the head.

-Astral! Are you okay?-Yuma asked him, seeing that the spirit had lifted from the floor to fatigue.

-Yes ...-Astral exhaled, floating in mid-air, not without a grimace of pain.-But ... I feel their presence ...-then he whispered, frowning.

-What do you feel?-Yuma asked, not understanding. He could not help the spirit in any way, given that Astral was practically like a ghost, but he opened the windows of the attic to pass a little air.

Astral swallowed. He was visibly tense.-I heard the recall, not of one... but of five Numbers cards!-he said, catching his breath.

With that news, Yuma's eyes were about to jump out of their sockets.

-WHAAAAAAAAT?!-the boy exclaimed in fact, more shocked than he had been before, when Astral felt that pain.-But ... are you sure? It could be a trap! Or even worse!-he said to his friend.

-It's not a trap,-Astral answered back, fully recovered by the attack.-I am absolutely sure that it is the recall of five cards. I'm never wrong when it comes to Numbers cards.

-Except for that time when you got possessed by Number 96, huh, Astral?-Yuma asked him ironically.-But ... I don't want to think about it anymore, now ...-he added, shrugging. The appearance of that Numbers resided in his bad memories and Yuma had no desire to repeat the experience for the umpteenth time.

-I feel also him,-Astral said, making the boy cringe.-He's still alive ... and out of the Key.

-What?! But that's impossible!-Yuma exclaimed, really frightened at that point, but he tried to bounce back quickly from that revelation.-You and Hope last time were able to seal him for good, he can't get out of there anymore! Or not?

-It does not work that way ...-Astral said him, shaking his head.

* * *

-Astral? What are you doing here?-Miyuki asked, astonished, at the spirit that was in front of her, sheltered from the rain thanks to the foliage of a tree next to the bench.

-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else-he said her, a little coldly.

-Oh, I'm sorry ...-the Pretty Cure apologized hen, feeling a bit confused. Was it Astral or not?

That spirit was virtually identical to him, except for the color of the skin, black as ink, and two red marks on his forehead that the astral spirit didn't have, and this Miyuki remembered it well.

But it was like...incomplete.

Instead of his legs he had smoke, like the genie in the tale of Aladdin.

-Then who are you?-Miyuki then asked to the twin spirit, to make things clear.

He slightly grinned.-I am Number 96, Black Mist. And I'm the person...in fact, the Number that might help you,-he introduced himself, making even a bow, and then he looked at the human girl.-You are...Hoshizora Miyuki, if I'm not mistaken.

-Yes, I am! But how do you know it?-Miyuki replied, surprised that the spirit - actually, Black Mist already knew her.

The Number smiled slyly.-I know a lot more than you think about this world ... even about the Precures,-he said in reply, in a tone that implied several things.

Miyuki's heart jumped.-Really?-she asked, more and more surprised by the things that spirit was knowing.-And...can you really help me?-she asked him then, her eyes shining with curiosity.

-What do you want, exactly?-Black Mist asked her, narrowing his eyes.

-I ... I ...-the Pretty Cure stammered, feeling a little uncomfortable, and looked down.

Could she ask for anything, for really anything?

-Take all the time you need, kid, I have no hurry,-Number 96 said her at that point, crossing his arms.

Miyuki tightened his grip on the handle of the umbrella and lifted her gaze again on the spirit, determined.-I want to become a duelist!-she said.-I want to become ... _as strong as Yuma!_-she added, remembering the boy's determination.

-And what are you willing to do, Miyuki, so that your wish will come true?-Black Mist asked her again in a more serious tone.

* * *

-I can't believe it...-Yuma murmured, after listening to Astral's explanation.-So "something" you don't know entered the Key and freed five cards _with_ Number 96?-he asked, to be sure he had understood.

Astral shook his head again.-That entity has just released the five Numbers cards; Number 96's seal was much more powerful. It needed a much higher amount of energy to break the spell,-he said.

* * *

-I don't know...-Miyuki admitted sadly, while the light of determination in her eyes faded away.-I know everything that concerns the Pretty Cures, and fairy tales, but duels...I don't even know how to start...

-I see...then, I'll have to think about it,-Black Mist said then, placing a hand on the Precure's head.

The young girl only had time blink once that darkness fell suddenly on her eyes, hiding them the view of the outside world for a moment.

That moment, however, was a sufficient time for Black Mist.

It took him a few seconds to view the memories of Miyuki, her knowledge and her desires, desires that perhaps she wasn't even aware of.

Just a few seconds, and the young warrior began to see again. Black Mist took away his hand from her head.

-What the...-Miyuki muttered, feeling a bit dazed. She blinked a couple of times, trying to focus on the reality, when she saw the Number monster offer her something.

-Why don't you take a look at this deck?-he asked her, quite satisfied with his work to tell the truth.

Still slightly dazed, Miyuki took it, and, giving a quick look at cards, she stunned.

-These are ...!

* * *

Noting Yuma's confused ezpression, Astral tried to put it on a more simple way (at least for him):-Apparently, the entity that has entered the Key had managed to free five Numbers cards, but he hadn't had enough energy to liberate also Number 96.

-So ... you're saying that he has freed himself?-Yuma asked, starting to understand.

Astral nodded.-And since he has already forced the seal before, this time he had to use a lot more energy...-the spirit added then.-Probably he used too much of his powers. And if he intends to recover it, he will be forced to ask for help from someone "special", a person with a strong desire or with a strong will...

A light bulb went on in Yuma's head.-Wait. A particular person, you say? Maybe ... a Pretty Cure?-he asked, while a bad feeling became more and more evident in his mind.

-It may be,-Astral replied, thinking well.-The auras of Pretty Cure seem to be incredibly powerful, even if the power of light always contrasts the darkness …

* * *

-I allowed myself to get my hands on your memory,-Dark Mist enigmatically said, while the Pretty Cure watched with wide eyes the cards of her new deck.-You know all about the Legendary Warriors: their attacks, their strengths and their weaknesses. And your knowledge of stories and legends is impressive. I'll help you in your goal: you will become the strongest duelist Heartland City has ever seen.

Miyuki looked up at him and smiled widely.-Really? But .. it's great!-she exclaimed, feeling her _ultra happy_ getting back. But she had the impression that he lacked something.-But ... you didn't say what you want in return!-she pointed then to the spirit, assuming a slightly embarrassed expression.

-I want to see you win. It is enough, for now,-Dark Mist answered, still with that enigmatic tone, which, however, the Pretty Cure seemed not to notice.

-Ultra Happy!-Miyuki exclaimed in fact, hopping and regaining her usual happiness.-I don't know how to thank you, you're really a kind person!-she said to the Number monster, making him stagger.

"A kind person ..." Dark Mist thought, surprised by that statement. Then he grinned. "You don't even know half of it..."

-But you need a new name.

-A what?-Dark Mist let out at that point. He wasn't really expecting that.

-Yes! I mean, "number ninety-six" is a name a bit strange for a person, don't you think?-Miyuki said him, convinced, and thought a little about that.-Let's see ... how about ... Kurai? Does it sound good for you?-she asked, ignoring the spirit's half skeptical and half confused expression.

-Kurai means "evil", if I'm not mistaken,-Dark Mist commented, regaining his position with his arms folded.

-Uhh...s-sorry, I must have confused the word, ha ha ha!-Miyuki immediately apologized, feeling absolutely embarrassed, not noticing how that name was, however, right for the monster.-Err... maybe something more simple ...-she stammered then, trying to fix it.

-That's okay,-the Number interrupted her, shrugging.-I don't care how you call me.

-Then it's decided!-Miyuki cheerfully exclaimed, clapping her hands, letting go of her umbrella, and jumped down from the bench.

-Be my sword and my shield, Kurai ... and help me win!-she said to the spirit, very solemn and regal at that moment, offering her right hand to seal their pact.

-So it's decided,-confirmed "Kurai", grinning, and took the hand of his new holder.

* * *

-This means that Miyuki and her friends are in danger!-Yuma exclaimed, jumping up from the floor on which he was sitting.-We have to warn them...!

-Wait a minute, Yuma,-Astral stopped him, just at the moment when the duelist was about to open the attic's trap door to go down.-Right now, we know that only Miyuki is a Pretty Cure. We don't know if also her friends are. And we can't reveal her secret to everyone. Or have you forgotten?-he asked his friend, trying to reason with him.

And, strangely, he managed to.-Tch...you're right ... as always,-Yuma admitted, a little reluctant.-But...I just can't sit here and do nothing while one of my friends is in danger! - he exclaimed, looking at the spirit in a half-broken, half irritated way.

-Exactly for this reason I stopped you, Yuma. As usual, you don't have a strategy,-Astral said him, resuming her impassively with his arms folded.

-Don't tell me it!-Yuma was angry at that point.-Okay, I won't say a word, but I'm not going to stay and look just like you!

And having said this, he opened the door and went downstairs, leaving Astral to meditate.

-Observation no. 28: for Yuma, the most important thing are his friends,-he said to himself.

* * *

**In the next chapter**: due to a quarrel with Nao, Akane began to wonder about herself: is she a real friend? Or is she too selfish to be? Meanwhile, Caswell has an encounter with a certain humanoid wolf...

* * *

**TRIVIA OF THE CHAPTER:**

* "what are you willing to do in order to realize this desire" is a half-quote from Pirates of the Caribbean: Tia Dalma asked a similar question when the protagonists go to look for Jack;

* "I allowed myself to put my hands on your memory" is a quote from the manga _Kingdom Hearts: Chains of Memories_, when Marluxia (including hatred DEEPLY both the character and the hair) materializes Sora's memories in the form of cards. This quote is taken by the Italian version of the manga, I don't know if Marluxia says them same thing in the original version...;

* Miyuki mistakes the word _kurai_, which means "evil" with _kuro_, which means "black";

* "be thou my sword and my shield" is a quote from _Kuroshitsuji_ / _Black Butler_: Ciel orders Sebastian a similar thing after being ufficially named count.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

**Even this chapter hasn't changed much at all: I just added more descriptions, as I did for the following chapters.**

**Howeveeeer, this time the "thanks" go to CureAnimeLover, the first follower of this crossover's first version, and all the followers of this version too!**

**Go to the story!**

* * *

**5: The ending has started! The first Numbers card is revealed!**

Rain, rain, rain.

Nao would have bet her Cure Dècor that bad weather was caused by Joker: the clown needed Bad Energy, and by taking it from two cities at the same time would have increased his and the Commanders' powers greatly.

The Pretty Cure sighed. Too many thoughts for a fourteen year old girl, she told herself. Then her attention shifted on her right hand: there was a symbol tattooed on the back, in a really noticeable purple ink.

The number 91 ...

It was really strange: Nao didn't remember neither where nor when she made that tattoo. In fact, she hardly remembered anything from the day before, except for the meeting with that boy and the gift he gave her, five duel monster cards.

Then ... absolute darkness.

As driven there for a spell, the hand with the tattoo went automatically to rummage in the pocket and found two cards.

Looking at them, Nao was amazed even more.

Where were the other three? Did she lose them somewhere, by any chance? And when?

-I'm going crazy, maybe?-the girl asked herself, trying to smile.

«_**Cure March**_,» a deep voice suddenly exploded in her head, «_**Can you hear me?**_»

Nao's heart skipped a beat, her eyelids getting heavier and the number on his hand lit up ...

-Yes,-she whispered. Her irises were devoid of the slightest spark of life.

«_**It's already the time**_,» he said again, his voice hollow. «_**Go and wake up the first number.**_»

Moving like a robot, Nao took her Smile Pact and left the room.

-Onee-chan? Where are you going?-Keita asked, surprised to see his older sister going off without taking the umbrella.

-Out of the way!-Nao ordered him, angry with that brat.

Keita was alarmed: her sister would never have reacted that way!

-But, sis ... you can't go out without an umbrella ...-the child stammered, trying to stop her, but Nao had already run away in the rain.

* * *

Akane was sitting on the bench in the bus shelter, protected from rain, swinging her legs due to her absolute happiness.

A grin lit up her face: thanks to Nao's gift, she had managed to beat five of her new classmates! She had become almost invincible!

However, her cheerfulness dropped dramatically when she returned to mind the memory of the quarrel of that morning, in the school yard …

* * *

_Nao fell to the ground, her Life Points now reduced to zero. _

_-Yeah! I won again!-Akane exulted, hopping in excitement. The boys who had witnessed the duel began to murmur, amazed by the strategy of the redhead. _

_Nao stood up and took off her Duel Gazer with anger.-It isn't fair! You always win because you are using a Numbers card!-she said to her friend. _

_Akane chuckled. _

_-So what? Numbers or not, the truth is that i'm too strong, Nao-chan!-she replied, continuing to smile.-It's the best gift you could have ever give to me, you know? _

_For some reason, Akane's cheerful face and laughter sent Nao into a rage. _

_-Ah, is that so? Alright! You decided it!-Nao snapped, grabbing her bag with anger.-You are no longer my teammate, Hino Akane!-she decreed, going towards the school building. _

_-What? Hey, wait! What do you mean?-Akane asked, surprised by the sudden reaction of her friend. _

_Getting no answer, she ran to stop Nao, but when she touched her friend's shoulder, the greenish brushed her hand angrily. _

_-I mean that I'm sick of your attitude!-Nao said with decision, turning abruptly toward Akane.-You're always so arrogant, always ready to invent jokes on others ... do you think you're funnier by making fun of your friends? It is not always fun! Have you ever thought that someone may have grown tired of your jokes, Akane? _

_Akane was shocked. _

_-But ...Nao, I ... I didn't mean it...-was all that she managed to babble. _

_Nao looked at her with disdain. _

_-Do what you want. I don't care anymore,-she said grimly, and without waiting for the redhead's answer, she walked off_.

* * *

"Nao-chan...what happened to you?" Akane asked herself in her mind, swinging his legs off the bench on which she was sitting. All her happiness of before was gone, thinking at those sad thoughts. "She said something really cruel ... but she's my friend! Why would she have reacted that way? Maybe ... maybe because she's right ... " she realized then, with a hint of bitterness." Maybe I'm not ... as a real friend ... should be ... "

* * *

Takashi was walking down the wet road under his umbrella.

He was going to the school's library to do some research: according to what they had seen and heard in the news, in addition to the merging of their city, had appeared also one of the Legendary Warriors, the protagonists of the tale that all children of Heartland City knew, and he had intention to shed light on that mystery.

He had already done some research before, and he had discovered something incredible: the Pretty Cures - another name for the Legendary Warriors - seemed to be connected in some way to the Numbers cards that Yuma was collecting!

Maybe even his "ghost duelist" friend was connected to them ... and in that case ...

-Uruffufu, what are you doing here?-asked suddenly a hoarse voice, making the boy stop abruptly. It was so creepy ...

Takashi, petrified, looked up, and there stood a thing he didn't like at all: it was a humanoid wolf, with a book in one of his clawed hands and an evil grin on his face.

"I'm dead!" Takashi thought immediately, widening his eyes and starting to sweat.

-You are one of the Numbers Hunter's friends, isn't it?-that wolf asked him, starting to approach them.

-Uh ... who? I-I don't know any Numbers Hunters!-Takashi stammered, starting to back away. The umbrella was slippery in his trembling grip, and the wet pavement and the rain didn't help for a possible escape.

"Calm down, Takashi, now all you need to do is run away from here, but quickly ... yeah, but HOW?!" the class representative asked himself, grinding furiously with his brain, retreating faster and faster under the sly gaze of that humanoid wolf. "Maybe while the wolf is not looking ..."

-Don't lie, stupid human!-Wolfurun suddenly snapped.-Akanbe! Appear, and punish this human liar!-he said, throwing a red nose against a lamppost.

The object suddenly came to life and began to squirm under the gaze of the stunned human boy. First appeared an arm, then another, then a clown face ... and finally the lamppost taken entirely the shape of a Akanbe.

-AKANBEEEEE!-cried precisely the monster, scaring Takashi.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-screamed the representative, suddenly letting go of the umbrella and running away throught the wet road, the monster behind him.

-Uruffufu, now the Pretty Cure will have to come out of the closet!-Wolfurun laughed, starting to follow the boy and the Akanbe.

* * *

Akane was still sitting on the bench of the bus, when suddenly she heard a desperate cry:-SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEEE!

-What the ... Takashi?!-the girl exclaimed in disbelief, blinking: the boy was splashing off at full speed in front of her eyes, followed by a lamppost-shaped Akanbe, which seemed to have every intention of eating that human for dinner.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH! STOP CHASING MEEEEE!-Takashi was shouting in the meantime, trying not to look at that huge monster behind him.

Akane sighed,.-But why just me ...-she muttered, and took her Smile Pact.

* * *

Takashi was running furiously down the street, not seeing anything because of the rain, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered at that moment, was escaping by that frightening monster that was chasing him.

-STOP CHASING ME, I TOLD YOUU!-he screamed in panic, feeling the heavy footsteps of the lamppost monster getting closer, but he suddenly slipped on a puddle and fell to the ground, the face slamming into the wet asphalt.

"Great, to summarize, this is just my lucky day!" the boy thought, pushing down on his aching hands to rise.

-AKANBEEEEEEEE!-suddenly shouted the monster, which had finally reached him, raising one of his huge fists to hit its target.

Takashi, head turned back, closed his eyes suddenly, feeling that he was gone for good...

...when he heard a voice.:-_Pretty Cure ... Sunny Fire!_

The class representative opened his eyes in time to see a flaming meteor getting at full speed towards the Akanbe and crashing on it, creating an explosion of fire, smoke and flames.

Once the smoke clouds thinned out, there was no sign of that monster: he had converted back into an ordinary street lamp. All that was left of him was a small object on the sidewalk.

-You!-an angry voice cried then, startling Takashi.-What the hell were you trying to do, huh?

From the street on which he tripped, Takashi looked at who had spoken: it was an angry orange-haired girl, dressed in a red and white uniform. She was having her arms crossed and looked rather annoyed, if not disappointed by him.

-B-but you ... you're ...-Takashi stammered, not believing his eyes, pointing the girl with a trembling finger.

His mysterious savior sighed, and stooped to pick that small object on the ground. Then she looked at the guy sitting and asked:-Well? What do you want to do, staying on the ground forever or what?

-No ...-Takashi answered, feeling a bit confused, and got up.

The rain had finally ceased.

-Who are you?-he asked to the strange girl, without thinking too much.

-I am ...-she began, then stopped suddenly.-Why do you want to know?-she asked instead suspiciously.

Takashi blinked a couple of times. Maybe he should have thought more before doing that question.-Well, that's...because you saved me? To summarize, I just want to know the name of my savior!-he said, beginning to recover from the shock of the chase.

-Um ...-the girl murmured, eyeing the light blue-haired boy. It was a really weird guy, that one. But it didn't seem to have anything to do with the Bad End Commanders, after all.-In any case, my name is Cure Sunny,-then she showed up, displaying a confident tone of voice.-And, as you have already guessed, I'm a Pretty Cure.

-So ... you Pretty Cures really exist?-Takashi then asked her, fascinated.

-Noooo, what a find!-the "Pretty Cure" erupted suddenly, faking skepticism.-I wear this costume and I have these absurd and incredible magical powers just because I'm a cosplayer!-she said, gesturing animatedly.-It is obvious that I am a Pretty Cure! What the hell were you thinking, Takashi?-she blurted out, with the air of wanting to shake her interlocutor.

-But ... how do you know my name?- Takashi asked, surprised. In fact, he had never said his name out loud.

Cure Sunny bit her tongue. "Perfect, Hino, you are a real genius! And now this idiot is suspecting of your true identity! But why the hell I've saved him?!" she thought, frustrated by the situation.

Then she cleared her throat, and did a little smile.-It's obvious that I know who you are! The Pretty Cures always know who they have to protect, isn't it?-she said confidently, even winking.

Just to get out from that embarrassing situation, the warrior moved her gaze to the clock tower and jolted.-WAH! I'm late! Um ...-she paused, looking at the confused face of the class representative.-I mean ... I have to save another person! B-bye!

And she began to run away.

-Wait! Can I come with you?-Takashi asked her, one hand raised to stop the Pretty Cure, and cursed mentally. What kind of question was that?

But he was so excited by the fact that he had confirmed his theory of the existence of the Legendary Warriors that he had spoken without thinking.

-No!-Cure Sunny abruptly snapped, turning to him.-I mean ... it's dangerous, for those who have no powers!-she said, in a calmer tone.

she looked at Takashi's disappointed face and could not help but feel a bit sorry. But she couldn't put him in danger again ...

-I have to go now,-she resolved, and sped away, getting out of sight.

-She was really a Pretty Cure ...-Takashi murmured to himself.

_The Pretty Cures always know who they have to protect, isn't it? _

He smiled at the thought and looked up, watching the evening sky become more serene.

* * *

Cure Sunny stopped her run. She was already quite far from Takashi to revert into her civilian form.

Once back in the role of Akane Hino, she was finally able to catch her breath, clutching in one wet hand the Cure Dècor just picked up.

It had really been her unlucky day: she had to save that idiot, not knowing if her powers would have worked under the rain! The only good thing was to have found a Cure Dècor ...

Meanwhile, Nao was looking at her friend, well hidden behind a tree.

She took his Smile Pact and opened it.

She inserted another small object in the space for her Cure Dècor: it was a diamond-shaped Dècor, colored in yellow and black, with a very particular emblem imprinted on it.

After putting the new Dècor in the casket, Nao pressed the red button, the one corresponding to Cure Sunny.

Akane, meanwhile, hadn't noticed her friend at all.

Instead, she began to feel her head getting heavier and heavier, her eyelids about to close, and the world around her began to swirl ...

-What ...what is ... happening...?-she had the strength to ask herself, before falling to the ground and passing out.

* * *

-ARGH! Another monster!-a scared Cure Sunny exclaimed, finding herself in front of a huge monster – as she said. Both were immersed in total darkness.

«_**Do not be afraid of me, Mistress**_,» that being said. It was resembling a gigantic flaming dinosaur. «_**I am Number 61, Volcasaurus. And I'm just here to help you**_.»

-Help me, huh? And when you monsters have taken to "help" us Pretty Cures!?-Cure Sunny asked him firmly, however her voice was a bit trembling with shock.

«_**I have heard the call of his heart, mistress,**_» Volcasaurus continued. «_**I heard her wish ... to become a better person.**_»

-Hey! It isn't fair, I just thought it!-Sunny snapped, taken aback, feeling absurdly offended by the monster's words.-And by the way, I don't need your help at all!-she replied then, crossing her arms and turning, not to see that thing.

«_**I know you're upset by what your friend said. Do you really believe in her words?**_» Volcasaurus asked her.

-S-sure! She's one of my best friends, it is obvious that I believe her!-Cure Sunny replied, his voice a little uncertain, still not looking at the monster.

«_**She said some terrible things, yet you still has confidence in her**_,» Volcasaurus said with his deep voice. «_**I admire that. That's why I chose you as my holder**_.»

-What?!-Cure Sunny exclaimed, starting to worry.

She whirled toward Volcasaurus, a determined expression on her face.-I do not need a monster as a partner! And I don't want your help! My friends are my comrades, I don't need no one else but them...!-she said with energy, but at the bottom of her heart she knew that it wan't really so ...

«_**Look at your hand**_,» the monster told her, pointing to the Precure's left hand with one of his claws.

Cure Sunny looked at it, as that being had told her to do, and found a tattoo similar to the one she had seen at Nao: two digits, stamped on her skin in an almost fluorescent yellow.

-The number 61? What does it mean?-she asked, surprised.

«_**It means that now we are bound**_,» said Volcasaurus, suddenly revealing the same symbol on his scales.

Cure Sunny jumped, starting to feel scared.

Was she really related to that monster? What kind of horrible joke was? She absolutely had to find a way to go quickly away from there ...

-Onee-chan!

Genki's voice brought her back to reality.

Akane blinked his eyes weakly. She realized she was lying on the sidewalk, face to the ground, and Genki was kneeling beside her, really frightened.

-Genki? What are you doing here ...?-she asked her brother in a tired murmur, rising with difficulty. She felt numb, as if she had slept for three days.

-You were late, and we were really worried! So dad sent me to find you, but ...-Genki began to explain, out of breath, but Akane put a hand on his head and smiled.

-Okay, little brother, I understand. Now let's go, come on!-she said quietly, taking Genki's hand and set out with him.

But the number 61 was still shining on her left hand.

* * *

**In the next chapter**: Akane gets possessed by her Numbers card, and Miyuki and her friends are forced to fight against their corrupted teammate. Takashi, having confirmed his suspicions about the existence of Pretty Cures, decides to inform Yuma and the Numbers Club. The threads of fate are designed to tangle more and more, which means there's troubles on the way!


End file.
